


This is probably a waste of time (DANGANSTUCK)

by amphotericZwitteron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Heavily based on, Maybe - Freeform, Probably ooc, Spoilers, You should go see it, hopefully not, its good, my first writing project, probably, sdr2 - Freeform, supposed to come after chibigaia's AU, um, we'll see how good my writing skills are, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphotericZwitteron/pseuds/amphotericZwitteron
Summary: Basically SDR2 but with Homestuck characters.Under the premise of chibigaia's Danganstuck AU (basically meant to be a sequel)http://ask-the-english-adventurer.tumblr.com/tagged/danganstuck/chrono





	This is probably a waste of time (DANGANSTUCK)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284766) by chbigaia. 



> So yeah. Murder. (sidenote: I'm bad at writing so if it is ooc I am sorry) Critique is appreciated.

???: Hey, are you okay?  
???: I know that with everything that's going on, it's kinda hard not to be overwhelmed.  
???: But you should still try to accept the ... situation we're in.  
_What happened? You just plain confused right now. Where are you?_  
???: Can you remember anything?  
_Do I remember? She's right. I should try to remember how I got into all of this first._

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and holy shit you just got into the school of your dreams. Skaia High. Doesn't seem that interesting? Well to even get into this school you need to have 2 things.

1\. You must be in high school. No shit, Sherlock.  
2\. You must be the best at what you do. Long story short, you must have a talent.

Getting into Skaia High has been your life-long dream since you first heard about the place. And you just managed to land a spot as the prestigious _Ultimate ..._ um.... _Ultimate_ no, that's not right. What were you? Why can't you remember? 

What?

There's a door.

You don't have time for introspection. You need to open that door. That door? Yes, the weird floating door in front of you. Now stop wasting time and HURRY UP.

.  
.  
.

When you open the door, you see a small classroom with, what, like 15 other people. It seems quite small, all the other schools that you've been to have had much larger class sizes.

???:OooooOOOooh! Who's the new guy?  
A red-headed girl with short hair breaks your contemplation with her nasally voice.  
???: Hey, how's it going?  
That voice belonged to another student, a boy about your height with glasses and a... is that a Ghostbusters t-shirt?  
???: Welcome.  
Another student appears in your field of view, a blond girl gives you a short greeting, then returns to writing in a notebook.  
You thought that Skaia High was always for the elite, but, now you're sharing a class with these assholes?

You decide not to think about it much, and take a seat in the only empty desk. You decide to talk about the most pressing issue on your mind.

Karkat: Is it just me, or did you asshats also get in here by some random floating door.

???: Woah there, keep it PG-13 for these nerds.  
A blond kid with shades pipes up. God, you hate him already.  
???: But, yeah, apparently you're not the only one.  
From there the class falls into confusion, well not completely, more like an orderly confusion.  
???: You too?  
??? Wait, th-that also happened to me too.  
???: That **is** strange...  
???: Guys, I think that something is moving behind the teacher's desk.

All eyes turn towards the desk at the front of the classroom. At first, everything seems normal, but, the suddenly, something pops out

???: Good morning, class! *woof* I am your new teacher _Best Friend Becquerel!_ But you can call me Bec for short!  
???: Is that a dog?  
???: Why is there a dog?  
???: It said it was our teacher?  
???: Hey, explain what you're doing here right now!  
Bec: Hmm, I see, anyways it doesn't matter. We're all going on a mandatory school trip!  
Karkat: I... what?

Then, without warning, the roof splits open and the walls fall back, to reveal a tropical beach, with pristine waves and colorful flora.

You don't understand. You don't understand at all. What happened to Skaia High? What happened to your future? What happened?

You search for those answers while giving off muffled screams into the beach sand.


End file.
